eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5262 (12 April 2016)
Synopsis Linda is ecstatic to see Johnny back in the Vic. His arrival has brought a much needed injection of energy to the family. Johnny suggests they crack open some Prosecco to celebrate Whitney and Lee’s engagement. Sharon notices Linda is a bit reserved and Linda explains that Johnny doesn’t know about what Dean did. Johnny finds Linda in the upstairs kitchen fetching Prosecco from the fridge. She suggests Johnny helps her and Whitney shop for Whitney’s wedding dress. Johnny wants to see Olli but Linda sends him back downstairs and her facade drops. Moments later, Johnny overhears Linda talking to Mick. He assumes that she is hiding the Ollie situation from him and tells her he knows what happened. Johnny goes to the living room where Ollie is being looked after by Sonia and Tina and he cuddles his brother. Downstairs Shirley and Buster arrive and greet Johnny. Mick asks about Gianluca but Johnny avoids the question. He asks where Dean is and Linda abruptly asks him to sing for her on the karaoke. Johnny assumes something has happened with the salon. Mick takes Linda to one side; she has to tell Johnny what happened. Johnny starts to sing ‘Pretty Flamingo’ for Linda but she rushes upstairs, unable to cope. Mick cuts the music and tells Johnny they need to talk. They go up to the kitchen and Mick leaves Johnny alone with Linda. They sit at the table when she notices something is wrong. Johnny admits that he and Gianluca have broken up. Gianluca has moved back in with his ex. The tone changes and he asks what Linda is keeping from him. They go for a walk. Mick watches from the Vic upstairs window as Linda and Johnny sit on a bench in the Square gardens. A tear falls down his cheek as he sees Johnny embrace Linda… Humiliated, Abi calls out to Jack for help. He wraps her in a coat and takes her outside. The Mitchell’s follow and Jack tells them to back off. He takes her to Dot’s. Back at the Mitchell’s Phil cannot believe he was made to believe he killed his own grandchild. Dot sits with Abi asking why she lied. There’s a knock at Dot’s door and Abi panics. Dot assumes it’s Jack but Phil comes storming in. He takes her to the Arches and orders her to get into the car; she has no choice. Ben, Jay and Louise go looking for Phil. Phil slams the car brakes on as Jay tries to stop him driving away with Abi. Jay points out that Ben was only with Abi to please Phil. Jay puts his foot down and takes Abi back to Dot’s. Abi thanks him. At home Phil rummages through his kitchen cupboards looking for a drink but Jay stops him. Phil hands him the beer can before storming upstairs. At Dot’s Jack tells Abi that he is taking her to stay with her mum tomorrow. Back at Phil’s Jay is sat with Louise on the sofa and she tries to kiss him. He pulls away telling her she’s just a child. She rushes out, embarrassed and bumps into Ben as he enters the room. Jay tells Ben he needs to accept who he is and stop supressing his sexuality. Stacey sees Carmel out and thanks her. Carmel has offered to sort things out with Masood. Stacey misses a call from Kat as her phone is on silent in the kitchen. Stacey tries to call back but Kat’s phone has been engaged for the past hour. She lets Kyle and Martin know that she has booked a table at the Vic for tomorrow and invited Belinda, Jean and Ollie so she can apologise for what happened at Charlie’s wake. Kyle is nervous at the idea of seeing Jean. Denise sees Carmel outside Masood’s and suggests they go to the Vic as he clearly isn’t answering the door. Carmel finds Masood in the Vic and she loudly apologises for what happened with Kush. Mick tells the two of them to take their argument outside. When walking home Carmel looks at Masood’s house and reluctantly Denise leaves her to it. Carmel barges into Masood’s hallway and admits she misses him as a friend. Masood arrogantly tells her she is too old for him and she puts him in his place. She is only there to allow Stacey to have a fresh start. She storms out and bursts into tears. She walks to Denise’s and shouts for her. Denise opens the upstairs window and Carmel tells her they’re going back to the karaoke. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes